1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of space vehicles and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improvement in spacecraft for inserting a payload into a selected space flight path in a selected altitude relative to the earth.
2. Prior Art
In many space program applications, it is desirable to secure a payload in the cargo bay of a space vehicle to perform certain programs in space. It is desirable to provide a system for securing a wide range of payload sizes and shapes which may range upwards to several tons and require large volumes.
Several payload attach methods have been proposed for utilization in the space program for securing payloads to space vehicles. However, most of these have involved very complex and heavy arrangements which utilize a large number of moving parts involving hinged linkages and arm assemblies for gripping the payload. In such arrangements the reliability is adversely affected by the large number of moving parts and the complexity of the systems. In addition, the cost is very high due to the complicated arrangements and the redundancy which is required due to the necessity of having motors to drive the numerous linkages and gripping arms. A backup motor is required in case a primary motor fails.
Other methods utilize rigidly supported payloads using bolted joints. In order to separate these payloads, pyrotechnic systems are used for detachment. This method is not reuseable and would not be able to provide for re-attaching payloads in space.
In addition, it may be desirable to carry multiple space payloads, such as communications or surveillance satellites, interplanetary probes or the like, mounted on a suitable carrier for selectively positioning each space payload in a desired orbit about the earth. Such space payloads could be mounted onto either a ground integrated multiple payload carrier or a space integrated multiple payload carrier for simultaneous orbital delivery of multiple payloads, or be mounted directly to the delivery vehicle for single payload delivery. The wide disparity of payload weights and sizes to be delivered by a launch vehicle makes it desirable to have one common mechanical interface to releasably secure the payload to the particular multiple payload adapter chosen for a particular mission. The device of the present invention is intended to provide such a modular common mechanical interface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,907,225 and 3,652,042 disclose spacecraft for deploying objects into selected flight paths in space. The spacecraft in each instance provides a carrier ring that is carried by a launch vehicle into space for deployment of the payloads 12. The carrier rings are provided with interfaces which provide one or four points of support for a payload.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,375 discloses a passive release mechanism for release of a space vehicle. This mechanism discloses a pedestal which is provided with a plurality of ball-lock pins for securing a payload on the pedestal. When it is desired to separate the payload from the carrier the lock-pins are withdrawn into the pedestal and the pedestal itself is lowered away from the payload. The carrier and the pedestal are then removed from the payload to passively release the payload into a desired position in space.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,706 discloses a separation device for retention of a pair of components in axial engagement and for release of the components responsive to a signal. A satellite and a space vehicle are provided with mating flanges that are separably clamped by a plurality of clamps. In response to the detonation of certain squibs, the clamps are moved outwardly to free the satellite and a spring loaded plunger propels the satellite away from the space vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,296 discloses a hemispherical latching apparatus for retaining a payload within the cargo bay of a space shuttle. The apparatus provides a plurality of complimentary spherical latching elements which automatically align and engage with one another when the payload is moved into a docked payload position in the bay. An electric motor withdraws a locking pin from each latching element to permit the payload to be gimballed from the cargo bay of the space shuttle for placement in a desired position.
While the above noted patents are of general interest in the field to which the invention pertains they do not disclose the particular aspects of the invention that are of significant interest. In particular, none of the noted patents disclose a modular payload adapter ring adapted to provide a mounting pattern for a wide disparity of payload weights and sizes. Nor do they disclose a simple mechanical interface that forcibly separates a payload from a carrier ring without the use of explosive squibs.